Time And Time Again
by Jason Andersen
Summary: My first Ben 10 fic. When a familiar stranger saves Ben, events are set into motion that could change the world forever. Will Ben be able to give this man the help which he has come so far to seek? Read and find out and review!
1. Prologue Part I

This is my first Ben 10 fic. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Flame if you wish, any and all reviews help!!!

I do not own Ben 10 or any related material.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laser fire sliced through the air above the cloaked intruder, his tattered brown hooded cape fluttering as he dodged underneath the blaze of destructive energy. Kicking open a nearby door, he used it as cover while he stopped to plan his next move. _Five human guards, _he thought to himself as his eyes scanned the small hallway, _guess I'm not completely luckless. _His eyes darted back and forth, noticing small craters and smashed panels on the silver steel and concrete walls. _Three ceiling mounted auto-turrets. Maybe this break in won't be the deathtrap I originally thought._

"Intruder identity confirmed!" shouted one of the guards, speaking into a transceiver in his helmet. "It's him! Send an Omega Team down here immediately! I repeat, we have a Code O!"

_Damn, _the man thought, _I jinxed myself. Better take out these small fries before the big guns arrive._ Reaching down, he pulled a foot-long white and black rod out of a holster around his right thigh. His fingers wrapped around the black rubber grip tightly as he gently pressed a red button located near the top. A stream of yellow pulsing energy extended and flattented into a razor-sharp blade. The intruder crouched down, his black bodysuit pulling tight against his chest.

He dashed out into the hall, meeting with a barrage of laser fire. He twisted his wrists, spinning the yellow blade in front of him like a shield to deflect the attack. He landed in front of the guard who had called for backup, quickly kneeling down before him. Before the guard had time to react, a heavy grey boot slammed him under the chin, sending him hurtling backward like a crimson bullet, crashing into two other guards. The slumped into a red-armored pile of unconsciousness as the intruder smiled briefly. _Three down._

The auto-turrets reacted to his motion, beeping as the tried to lock onto his position. The man pressed another small button on the weapon, the yellow blade extending even further. As it enlongated, it bend and curled, becoming more rounded. Within moments it went from a blade to a whip like beam of energy as the intruder leapt upwards, rotating in midair. The soles of his boots pressed firmly against the metal ceiling as he flicked his wrist out in front of him, the whip of energy slashing forward. In three quick yet precise strikes, he tore through the cannons. The wreck auto-turrents fell to the floor as gravity took hold and the man decended, effortlessly twisting to land on his feet with the grace of a feline.

The two remaining guards hestitated, staring at this man who in mere seconds had all but destroyed their unit. Like cowards they turn and ran, trying to retreat. "Oh no you don't!" the cloaked intruder yelled, and shot his arm out rapidly. The whip darted out, wrapping around the ankle of one the fleeing men. The energy burned into his flesh as he fell to the ground, but before he impacted on the steel and concrete floor, the intruder pulled the handle of his weapon powerfully to the right, tossing him into the other retreating guard. The intruder stood straight up, retracting his weapon and placing it back in it's holster. He walked onward as if nothing had happened.

- - - - -

"What!" Vilgax screamed, his voice filled with fury. "Not only has he, the one man whom I hate more than anything else in the entire universe, broken into my hidden fortress, which I may add is supposed to be IMPREGNABLE, but he managed to get by a unit of my specially trained body guards?!"

One of the crimson guards cowered in front of the large alien, his body trembling with fear. He tried to stutter a reply, but when he opened his mouth the only sound that came out was a high pitched wine.

Vilgax slammed his large fist into the arm rest of his chair, shaking the entire room and almost destroying the large glass windows that look down on a lab below. Scientists stopped their work as their heard the tyrant's rage filled rant. "He mustn't be allowed to interfere with the plan!" He stood up, walking past the guard who still sat shaking in front of his chair. Vilgax stepped over to another guard, this one dressed in a black uniform with a strange device on it's left wrist. "Get your squad and get down there! Do whatever it takes, just do NOT let him get near the core!!"

"Yes my lord," the ebony clad guard responded, quickly heading out. Vilgax turned back to the man who had delivered the infuriating report. Gripping him by the shoulder, he tossed him into the observation panels, crashing through the glass. He fell screaming, slamming waist first onto a steel handrail. His screams died out as he was folded in half by the force of the throw, life rushing from his destroyed body.

Vilgax leaped out of the broken window, landing on the lab floor. He searched the room, he eyes going over the rows of computers that surrounded the large silver orb that stood in the middle of the room. Standing on a deck in front of an orb was the creature he was searching for. The alien stood easily eight feet tall, his dark blue skin covered in metallic body armor. Tentacles drooped down across his face, slithering back and forth in place of hair. He held two large cannons on his back, and several smaller weapons in holsters on his belt. His shoulders moved up and down as he breathed, his large physique complimenting his height. "Radius," Vilgax called to him as he approached, getting his attention. The alien turned to face him, his face taking the same scolding look it always held.

"Yes, Lord Vilgax?" he asked, wondering why Vilgax was down here when he wasn't set to launch for another forty minutes.

"There has been a complication, and we are sending you back ahead of schedule," Vilgax informed him, his voice still tinging with anger. He motioned to nearby workers to prepare to laucnh immediately.

Radius took on a slightly worried look as he asked, "Complication?"

"Yes, HE is here." Vilgax growled just thinking about the intruder, clenching his fists tightly. "Don't worry about him, I've sent an Omega Team to deal with it. Just concentrate on your mission. If you are successfull, then this little problem won't be a problem anymore."

"Yes sir," Radius replied with practiced obidience.

"And of course, if you should fail, then..." Radius swallowed as Vilgax trailed off, beads of sweat forming on his brow. He knew all too well what happened to those who failed the ruler of the galaxy.

"I won't fail, my lord," Radius stated, minor shaking in his voice.

"I hope, for you sake, that you are right."


	2. Prologue Part II

Man I don't like the way this chapter turned out. Sorry if it is crummy. PLease read and review, any and all comments help.

Oh yeah, I don't own Ben 10 or any related material.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow," the intruder said silently to himself, "getting here was way too easy." He had arrived at the security entrance to the main lab, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He had fought Vilgax many times before, and knew all too well just how prepared he was for almost anything. He had expected to face a small army, but instead found nothing, barring the ocassion odd guard. He peered at the large black door in front of him, scanning the 10 inch thick alien alloy. His uneasiness changed to surprise as five guards stepped out from the shadows in the small stretch of hall behind him.

Turning around slowly, his worst fear was realized. Standing there in front of him in black and white featureless bodysuits, was an Omega Squad; former guards turned into superbeings by the use of replicas of the Omnitrix. Beads of sweat formed on the man's forehead as he opened his mouth to speak. "The info I got said there weren't any Omegas here."

"You're information was wrong," replied the Omega in the center of the group. "This is the end for you."

A bright flash filled the hall as the Omega Squad members transformed. Where once stood guards now stood five red and orange humanoid creatures, heads covered in intense flames, their orange hands raised palm up facing the intruder. Silently they let loose a blaze that engulfed the man, burning him on contact. His cries of agony could be heard as he was scorched by the fiery inferno, but quickly died out as his body was reduced to ash.

Smiling, the five pyronites transformed back into their default forms. Stepping over the pile of black ash, they crushed in what was once the skull of a man as they pressed up against the door. The alloy liquified at their touch, allowing them passage through it. As the last member stepped through, he didnt notice a stream of black metal jump from the shadows and merge itself with his belt...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I-it is r-r-ready, m-my lord," a cowering scientist managed to say through shaking teeth. Vilgax looked down on him and smiled. He always took amusement from the fear of others. It was what he lived for, what he thrived on.

"Lord Vilgax," came a voice from behind him. He turned to see the Omega Squad he had dispatched to take care of the disturbance walk in.

"Do you have good news?" he asked, a hint of anger hidden in his voice.

"Yes, my lord," replied the center as he stepped forward, "He will no longer be an annoyance to you. He is nothing but ash now."

"Very good." Vilgax turned back to the large orb in the center of the laboratory. It was his prized possession, the one thing which could guarentee his complete and utter take over of the entire universe. He though about the reason why he had not been able to take control before, fury rising within him.

_"I will destroy you, child!" Vilgax yelled as he slammed his fist down at his target._

_"Not today," came his response as the one he was aiming for dodged in a blur of blue and black, leaving Vilgax to create a crater in the concrete. "You're too slow there, squid face!" the agile lizard like creature taunted, running in a wide circle around his large foe._

His concentration was broken as he heard his name called.

"Lord Vilgax, is it time?" Radius asked, waiting patientally.

Vilgax turned and swung his arm, his eyes filled with rage. His stopped, his fist inches away from what would have been a fatal blow to Radius, as he realized that he was just daydreaming and that it was Radius who was addressing him. He lowered his arm to his side and let out a deep breath, regaining his composure as he replied, "Yes, get on the platform and wait for..." he trailed off as he noticed something off. The Omega uniform was a featureless black and white bodysuit that covered head to toe. It was split vertically down the middle, with the left side being white and the right side black. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed that one of the Omega's belts was black all the way around, and not white on the left as was the norm.

His eyes widenly as the sudden realization of what was going on hit him. He opened his palm and fired a bolt of energy at the Omega, blasting him back into the far wall. The other Omega Squad members look at their lord, each wondering what was happening. They too realized the point of the attack as a black goop came from the hole where the Omega impacted into the wall, gathering up and forming into a humanoid. There in front of them stood the man they had but meer moments before incinerated.

"Hiya fellas," the intruder said, a smile on his face, "Did ya miss me?"

"Destroy him!!!" Vilgax screamed, his voice practically shaking the lab. The remaining Omega Squad members morphed with a flash, each changing into a tetramand. They leapt towards the intruder, red arms swinging, but he meerly jumped out of the way of their blows. Quickly spinning around, Vilgax looked at Raduis who was waiting on the platform in front of the orb. "Activate it, now!"

The orb glew bright blue as energy was fed into it, and it collasped in on itself. Where it once stood now stood a portal, shimmering with energy. Radius leapt straight into the hole, his body appearing to stretch forward and snap like a rubber band as he entered.

_Nows my chance, _the man though to himself, staring at the portal. Hitting two of the Omegas square in the chest, he knocked them both back twenty feet, sending them crashing into the walls of the lab. With breakneck speed, he shot forward, reaching the portal in moments.

"NOOOO!!!!" Vilgax shouted with fury, but it was too late. The intruder stretched and snapped, traveling into the portal. It closed behind him, reforming the large orb.

Vilgax fell to his knees, pounding the floor with all his might. Shockwaves were sent throughout the lab, knocking all occupants to the floor.

When he was finished, he turned to a nearby researcher. "Get it up and running again now!"

"I-I can't," came the reply.

"Why not?!?!"

"T-there was only e-enough power for the one tr-trip, my lord."

"Argh!" Vilgax shouted, dropping his fist on the scientist. His body was crushed under the powerful blow, as Vilgax turned back to look at the orb. "I cannot allow that man to reach his destination. I need the portal up as soon as possible. It seems that I must face my enemy myself. All two of him."


	3. Chapter 1

Man I haven't written anything in awhile. I decided to start up this story again. To be honest, I had kinda forgotten where I was going with it, but I figured out an even better direction, so I will try it. Please r&r. Also, don't flame if the writing is terrible.

Oh yeah, I don't own Ben 10 or any related material.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is sooo boring," Ben whined, staring out the RV's window.

"Just be patient Ben," Grandpa Max replied, "We'll be out of here in no time."

"Doesn't look that way to me," Ben sighed as he looked out at the line of cars in front of them. They were headed back to Ben's hometown when they got stuck in traffic on the freeway.

"Just think of it this way, your summer will last just a little bit longer."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Ben looked down at the dashboard as he remembered his summer. All the adventures he had. Meeting Tetrax, fighting Vilgax, all the times he went hero, and more recently the fiasco with the Omnitrix going into Self Destruct Mode. Now, his summer was almost over. Gwen had a surprise visit a few days ago from her parents and they already took her home, and now it was just him and Grandpa Max. "Man, why do summers have to end?"

"Aww it's not all bad Ben," Max told him, trying to cheer him up. "Just because you have to go back to school doesn't mean you won't still be able to go hero."

"Hey yeah, you're right!" Ben grinned. "And wait till I show the other kids, I can tell you I won't be getting picked on again any time soon!"

"Now Ben, you have to remember, with great power comes great... Hey what's that up ahead?"

Ben turned his gaze forward to see what Grandpa Max was talking about. Standing in the middle of the freeway fifty yards in front of them was an 8 foot tall creature. His dreadlock-like tentacles slithered back and forth as he stared past the cars and right into the RV, his gaze fixed on Ben. "Ben Tennyson," Radius shouted, his voice not only audible in the air but somehow also coming over the tv and radio, "I am calling you out.

"Well," Ben said with a smile, "I wouldn't want to be rude now would I?"

"Be careful Ben," Grandpa Max told him as Ben threw the passenger door open, his voice filled with concern.

"When am I not careful?" Ben replied. He leapt out the door, landing softly on the pavement. Selecting XLR8 on the Omnitrix, he slammed the face down. In a bright flash of light his body morphed and changed, turning into the slim blue-skinned figure of XLR8.

XLR8 streaked to the creature in moments, standing on the hood of a nearby car so he could get a least close to eye level with it. "You rang?"

"A Kineceleran?" Radius mockingly asked, his lips forming a smile over his sharp teeth. "How quiant."

XLR8 leapt forward with amazing speed, turning in mid air to deliver a kick to the larger creature's chest. To his surprise, Radius was able to side step the attack, sending XLR8 somersaulting to the pavement ten feet away. "You have good reflexes for a big guy," he said, dumbfounded.

"My name is Radius," the larger creature said. "I am a Gorgonian. A deadly species as you will soon discover."

"I don't think so," XLR8 replied as his face plate slid down. Radius laughed at this motion, and pulled a small orb from his belt, tossing it in XLR8's direction.

"Your speed won't save you when you are trapped in the effect radius from my chrono-damper."

The orb released a white light and suddenly the world around XLR8 seemed to move in super speed. He tried to charge at Radius, but his body only inched foward, reacting sluggishly.

"Well, then, now to just finish you off." Radius removed a pistol from a holster on his belt, aiming it for XLR8's head. Just as he was about to fire, XLR8 vanished. "What? What just-" he started, but was cut short as he was knocked forward. He slammed into the ground, cracking the silver armor on his chest. Picking himself up, he turned around to face his attacker. "You!"

"Well obviously," replied the intruder from before. "I mean, honestly, it's not really possible for it NOT to be me, right?"

Radius growled, noticing XLR8 held under the man's arm. He was about to shout an obscenity when he was rocked by an explosion coming from his waist and another from his back. Collasping to the ground, he noticed all his weapons were destroyed.

"Oh yeah, guess I forgot to warn you. I destroyed all your weapons." The man laughed, turning his back to the fallen alien.

"I hate you so much, you know that?" Radius growled, holding his abdomen. The explosion fried the flesh on his stomach, causing him a tremendous amount of pain.

"And we used to be such good friends, too," the man replied. An instant later his voice took a more serious tone as he looked back at Radius, "We really were. Why did things have to change."

"Ha, you're so naive," the alien replied as he pressed down on a button hidden on his boot. He disappeared in a field of blue energy.

"Maybe," the man said and turned, rushing XLR8 back to the RV, just as the Omnitrix flashed red and he reverted back to human Ben.

"Whoa, what happened?" Ben asked, shaking his head. He brushed off his black and white shirt and brown pants, the effects of the chrono-damper wearing off. He turned to his mystery savior. Granpda Max stepped out of the RV as Ben asked, "Who exactly are you?"

The man smiled and removed the brown cloak. His all black body-suit shone in the bright sun light. He crossed his arms, his muscular arms showing past the cut off sleeves of his suit. His brown hair moved gently in the breeze. "I'm... a friend," he replied, his green eyes meeting Ben's.

"You're-" Grandpa Max started, before being cut off by Ben.

"Me!" Ben exclaimed.

The man's smile brow furled slighty, his smile turning more into a frown. "Yeah... yeah, that's who I am. I'm you. From the future."

"How is everything going?" Ben asked, remembering the first time he and Gwen had met their future selves.

"Er, you don't seem that surprised," Future Ben asked, wondering why Ben wasn't in shock.

"We've met already. Don't you remember?"

"We did?" _Mom never told me that._

"He might not be surprised, but I sure am," Grandpa Max said, cutting into the conversation. "Why and how are you here?"

"It's a long story," Future Ben replied, "right now though we have to get out of here. Where's Grandpa Max?"

"Um, he IS Grandpa Max..." Present Ben said, surprised that his future self didn't know that.

"Oh... right!" Future Ben said, smiling. He threw his hand behind his head and laughed, "Still haven't recovered from the time jump I guess. Well then, let's go!"

"Right," Present Ben replied as he grabbed Future Ben's arm and pulled him into the RV. Max followed in behind them, rubbing his chin. He wasn't all too convinced about their visitor.

There was a flash of green from the cabin of the RV, and the RV turned to a black/white and green color scheme. Wings came out of the sides, and the back end morphed into twin jet engines. The RV took off vertically, and then blasted forward.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gah!" Radius shouted as he emerged from the teleportation field.

He looked around him. He was in a run down old warehouse. It looked as if it hadn't been used in years.

"I'll kill him!" he shouted in rage. "I'll rip him apart with my bare hands!"

Pulling a small disc-shaped device from his left boot, he smiled. "At least I was able to slip a tracer on the brat. He will be mine yet. As well as my former ally."


End file.
